There have been used more and more semiconductor devices including semiconductor circuits. In particular, a power semiconductor device including a power semiconductor circuit is used for controlling electrical apparatus such as high output motors and generators, and for power conversion. Such a power semiconductor device is, for example, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor).
In recent years, the demand for power semiconductor devices installed in power control apparatus mounted on ships, trains, and automobiles such as electrical vehicles and hybrid electrical vehicles has been increased. Therefore, requests for reducing weight as automotive members as well as for increasing efficiency and capacity as electrical appliances have been increased for the power semiconductor devices. To meet such requests, technologies for providing a lightweight power semiconductor device have been known in Patent Documents 1 to 4.